


Discussion

by SileneFairchild



Series: Tales from the Scource and the Shards [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower Arc (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Humor, G'Raha is a brat, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), NOAH (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Bringing news from the Crystal Tower to the members of NOAH can be amussing.
Relationships: Warrior of Light & G'Raha Tia
Series: Tales from the Scource and the Shards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539493
Kudos: 4





	Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader this time, so please collect my spelling mistakes for corecting.  


When Astris came back to the main room of the Rising Stones, towling his hair, he found G'raha Tia sitting quite comfortable on some the sacs with proviant from coerthas, a bag with sweets in his hands and amussed following a discussion between the scholars and scions. The black haired Miqo'te let drop himself next to red haired. 

" What´s the matter?" he asked, looking at the scenery before him.  
The members of NOAH had retreated to the Rising Stones, after the weather had turned in a most uncomfortable way at the camp.  
" It´s about the relic you found in the Labyrinth. It seems to be from Amdapor as well as the inscriptions you copied. And now they are discussing their meaning and the context of this discovery."  
" And that´s this much entertaining."  
Astris pointed at the bag of sweets in G'rahas hands. The young bard chuckles.  
" Sure. It´s like back in Sharlayan, the discussions between scholars and students could become very passionated. I liked to lean back and enjoy."  
" You are a brat."  
The black haired let drop his towel on the head of the smaller Miqo´te, earning a grin from mostly hooded face.  
" You´re still smell a little singed."  
G'raha complained. Astris leaned over to the red haired bard and took a sniff.  
" And you smell of caramel. It´s kinda nice. Like it."

Satisfied, he saw G'Raha blushing under his improvised hood before he could turn away.

**Author's Note:**

> This story grow in my mind after I played Lost city Amdapor Hard mode and drop the question " Why I´m fighting sineaters in this Dungeons?" and my Fc started to discuss the reasons. Not like gamers. They discuss like scions or scholars of sharlayan, and as one of my fellow FC members says she would grab some popcorn, the picture of G'raha sitting in one of the lecture halls in Sharlayan with a bag of treads and following a discussion between scholars and students, appaers in my mind. So thanks to my FC the best companions ever.


End file.
